


amusement parks

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Series: yang jeongin/bang chan/ kim woojin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, M/M, Panic Attacks, chan saves jeongin, jeongin is scared of heights, scared jeongin, woojin is too, worried woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: jeongin wanted to prove woojin wrong about getting rid of fears but it doesn't work and only worries woojin instead





	amusement parks

‘the Ferris wheel broke when my cart was at the top and now im stuck with this stranger until they fix it’- based off this writing prompt.

“what do you want to do next jeongin?” woojin asked his boyfriend who was bouncing around like a child. They had gone to the amusement park for jeongins 17th birthday. “can we go on the Ferris wheel” woojin and jeongin were both scared of heights but jeongin wanted to get rid of that fear and he read that if you keep doing what you are scared of then you will no longer react the same way about it but woojin didn’t think thats how it works and there is no way to get rid of fears. “how about you go up, take some cute pictures and ill get us some food? your hungry right?” woojin said to get out of having to go. “okay, but i’ll show you how good it is right at the top” jeongin said and dragged woojin so he could wave him off then woojin could go and get them food. 

Jeongin got into the cart, it was practically empty but another man about the same age as woojin got in. he had bleach blond hair styled with a red bandanna tied into a slight bow in too. Jeongin thought he looked cute. The man sat across from jeongin when it started to move. Jeongin took several pictures from the minute that it started. 

Jeongin was scared but he wanted to prove to woojin that there was nothing to be scared of. The man that sat opposite him took a couple of pictures. He looked like he was bored. Once it got a bit higher he looked like he was enjoying himself more however jeongin was the opposite, he was fine closer to the ground but as it got higher he looked more scared. The blond looked at jeongin who looked very pale.

“are you alright? You don’t look so good” the man said with a thick accent that jeongin couldn’t tell where it was from as it was not Korean. “yeah, yeah im fine, just a little scared of heights, that’s all” jeongins voice was a little low and shaky. “why did you come on here if your scared?” the man asked and sat next to jeongin to make him feel a little better. “my boyfriend said that you can’t get rid of fears by doing them so im proving him wrong” jeongin said and looked down. He made a mistake by looking down, he knew woojin had gone to get food but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be here any more. 

As if the gods hated him the wheel made a load croak and stopped all of a sudden. Jeongin clung onto the boy who was terrified. “hey, hey is going to be fine” the man said and pulled jeongins head to look at him. “focus on me okay” “okay” “whats you name?” jeongin was about to look down again but the man stopped him and made him look at him again. “jeongin” he managed to get out after a minute. “well hello jeongin, my names chan” jeongin wanted to look down to see if he could see woojin but knew it would be worse if he could. 

Chan looked out of the window, they were right at the top which means they would be saved last. Great he wanted to go on here to get away from drama but instead got a crying boy who was terrified of heights. “why don’t you tell me about your boyfriend” chan suggested. Jeongin again wanted to look down. “close your eyes while you do it, really imagine him, tell me everything” chan said and the boy did what he said. 

“well he has sandy blond hair after he tried to dye it brown last year but kept it as he liked it” chan hummed slightly to tell jeongin he was listening. “he's tall, way taller than me. He's also scared of heights but I don’t think he's gunna trust me any more about them not being so bad” jeongin sort of forced a slight laugh out but it more sounded like he was holding back tears. “he's the kindest person I've ever met, he stopped me from crying when my parents didn’t accept me being gay and poly and took me in after my parents kicked me out” chan wanted to laugh not about jeongin being kicked out but the fact that he happened to be stuck with another man who was gay and poly, well not gay but more bi.   
After about 10 minutes jeongin got a call. He opened his eyes and looked down, he forgot the floor was see-through. He closed his eyes again and chan took the phone from him and read the contact name as ‘woojin<3’ he answered the call. 

“jeongin, oh my god, are you okay? Jeongin?” the man sounded scared. “hes alright, just a little panicked” chan said after jeongin didn’t answer. “sorry, I should have introduced my self. Im chan, jeongins just a little scared and will definitely be glad to have his feet on the ground” chan said and he could hear the boy on the other end let out a shaky breath he had been holding in. “thank you, I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there” he had figured chan had calmed jeongin down, not many could. 

“woojin?” jeongin said after having his faced berried in his knees. “yeah baby?” woojin responded as quickly as he could. “im sorry about worrying you, but chan is looking after me” woojin was so glad to hear jeongins voice. “it’s okay, im sorry I let you go up there. And I guess i’ll have to buy chan a drink or something when you get down” woojin was just trying to pass time, he really wanted jeongin to be okay. “its not as bad as I thought, its pretty from here, just maybe nicer in photos” jeongin again kinda laughed but not really. “but I don’t think you’ll ever come up here thought” jeongin said. He had taken his face from his knees and was sat with his feet touching the floor but his head was on chans shoulder and chans arm around him.

“i don’t think I will but you two should take a selfie or something to show me when you get down.” After about 20 minutes of the three talking the people eventually managed to get to the top where chan and jeongin were. “are any of you hurt?” they asked and chan shook his head. “no just a little shaken.” “one can come out at a time, whos going first?” they asked and chan didn’t hesitate to say jeongins name. “thank you” jeongin whispered when he was harnessed to the man and it took a good couple of minutes for them to climb down. 

When jeongin got down he immediately saw woojin and once he was unclipped he ran into woojin’s embrace and cried. As brave as he was up there he defiantly showed his true emotions in front of his boyfriend who hugged him back tighter and whispered things to the boy to calm him down and kissed his head. After a few minutes jeongin saw chan was being unclipped and ran to him. Jeongin wanted to hug the man but knew that would be weird. “thank you” jeongin was still wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Woojin also went to greet the man who looked after his boyfriend when he couldn’t. “thank you, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there” woojin really was thankful. He also was sure that he recognised the man too. “you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?” woojin asked. “well I went to xxx high school, maybe you saw me around or something” “yeah I went there too, maybe I did. Any way I think I owe you a coffee or something” “that does sound good” chan accepted and they walked to a coffee shop and sat down and got to know each other more and got each others numbers

They agreed to meet up more. This really was going to be a story to tell this friends later.


End file.
